The Black Sheep
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: Spencer starts to think about Mariah a lot at a party for Tyson and Dichi winning the world chapionships. Spencer/Mariah.


Time for some Spencer/Mariah goodness!

**The Black Sheep**

**(Spencer's POV)**

The term diffination of "the Black Sheep" is disgrace of the family, the odd one of the bunch, the trouble maker of the group. And I will say that there is a Chinese blader I know that is the Black Sheep of her team, but not in the bad way. The petite female is everything but horrible and everyone knows it. She's so pure, so innocent, so beautiful that you can't help but stare. I bet she is use to being stared at from the moment she wakes up to the time she close those eyelids of hers to hide those honey gold orbs of hers. She probably has boys bothering her to assist her in anyway or to cheer loudly for her when ever she blades.

There is also seems different to me by the way she is for beyblading. Mariah is always looking for someone to challenge, no matter who and when. I remember Kai giving me, Tala, and Bryan the low down on her and her team mates. From what Kai told me, she was so eagar to challenge him to a bey match after he was deneied a chance to battle Lee, her team captain and older twin (by five minutes). Kai also said that she immediately challenged Tyson after Ray lost his bibeast and was about to go back to the White Tiger Team. I am quite glad he never joined her team, because if he did then I would never get the chance to woo Mariah. It is pretty clear that Mariah and Ray have some chemistry going on and it is hard to tell whether they are together or not. If they are and I ask her to hang out with me sometime I bet she would flop her head back and laugh, then when her laughter ceased she would tell me that she was taken. But if they are NOT together what would be her reaction.

I know that she has forgiving me and my team for what we have done in the past, but would she give me a chance in winning her heart. Even though I was raised in a terrible envirement of coldness, danger, anger, and hate I do know what love is. I know what its like to dream about the one you love smiling at you, touching you gentally, and saying that you are the one and only person in her life. To think about her day in and day out, woundering when she would appear in your life again and what to say to her when you both are alone. That girl, that pink haired, neko-jin who appeared out of no where and who made me think of something else then feeling sorry for myself in my prison of darkness, which I had not been able to escape from.

She's an angel, a beauty, the Black Sheep of her kind. Who is an great masterpiece of God, who was just plain showing off to the world of his great artistic talents. I bet he planned for her to glow with pureness, even if she was captured and tortured that pure, innocent look would never leave. He probably planned for her to end up with someone as perfect as her, if there was someone else like that. She is perfection and no one could measure up to her.

"Spencer?" a soft, friendly voice asked next to me. I am quite surprised that she said my name, the name of a troubled soul. "Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?" I quickly turned my head and asked her what she said and sure enough she said what I thought she said! This girl next to me wanted to dance with me! Is this an anwser to my prayers... I wounder? We walked to the dance floor hand in hand, with the slow beat and beautifully toned, and some what Chinese sounding song playing. Mariah tries to wrap her hands around my neck, but me being close to seven feet tall pervents us dancing in the usally position. So she simply wraps them around the upper/middle part of my chest and I rested my own hands on those petite hips of hers. I wonder what we look like to the others? Me, a tall, strong, silent Russian, and her, a petite, energetic, spunky Chinese neko-jin.

"Spencer,"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something? Because know if I don't now I will never tell you." She blushes and gets closer to me.

"What is it."

"Well, I always thought of you as the Black Sheep, but in the good way. Meaning, I notice how handsome you are and you always seem to be a sign to me. The sign reminds me that I can't get you out of my head, no matter what... What I'm trying to say is that I think that I am in love you." Mariah snuggles up close to me sighing in relief. "I'm so glade I got that off my chest." She then looks up at me, "I knew you might not feel the same way-" I did not let her finish, I just had to kiss her after I got a sudden urge of boldness from hearing her out. When we broke apear, I looked deeply in her eyes and said,

"I love you, Mariah"

A/N: Awwwww, There so cute together!!** : )**


End file.
